The invention relates to a process and equipment for the rolling of sections of preferably seamless metal tubing into thin, endless cylindrical belts. In the application of such belts as driving belts, especially for the transmission of great forces, for example in so called steplessly adjustable V-belt transmissions the driving belts are preferably formed as multiple layer belts by inserting a number of endless cylindrical belts of slightly different diameter one into the other. These belts should engage each other along their whole surface and therefore the outer diameter of each inserted belt should exactly correspond with the inner diameter of its adjoining outer belt. Until now it was difficult to manufacture a series of belts in a range of exact stop-up dimensions suitable for this purpose.